


On the train ride home

by spacewhistler



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewhistler/pseuds/spacewhistler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he last available seat on a train carriage is for Sho. Where does Satoshi sit? Masaki, Jun and Nino recommends the best seat around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the train ride home

**Author's Note:**

> I was sick for a whole week and this is what I came up with. A fluffy drabble. Excuse the unbetaed writing.

The carriage can only house four passengers at most. But Masaki, Nino and Jun race to get there first and there is only room for one more. Oblivious Sho is the lucky guy, as he enters after them, with Satoshi striding in behind him.

“Aw, Ohno-san,” Nino chides. “This may just be your lucky day!”

“We reserved the best seat for you today!” Masaki exclaimed, his smile brighter than the scorching afternoon sun outside. Sho throws Satoshi a sympathetic look as he sits at the edge of his seat by the window, uncomfortable that one of them is still standing.

“Ta-da!” Jun gestures at Sho. “You can sit on Sho’s lap for the remainder of the trip. You’re welcome!”

The three, uncharacteristically energetic after the mentally and physically excruciating camp, share laughs as they settle in their seats, with Jun sitting across from Sho, Nino beside him, and Masaki already slouching beside Sho. 

Satoshi, on the other hand, is left in an unfortunate internal debate. Will he accept the offer? His gaze strays over to the worried Sho and the latter bashfully avoids his eyes by looking out the window.

Satoshi makes up his mind in an instant and strides over Masaki and Nino’s intertwined feet in the middle of the cramped carriage and hovers over Sho. He clears his throat and tries to say his next words as casually as possible, “Is this seat still available? I’m left with no choice. The train’s packed full.”

Sho, with his head in his hands, can’t help his giggles. “Go ahead then, make yourself comfortable.”

Ignoring the pairs of eyes on him, Satoshi settles on Sho’s lap, lowering himself down, slowly and carefully. They have been great friends for a long time but being put in this kind of awkward situation did not bode well for the both of them. 

Sho is glad that the window’s wide that he can still lean on it with Satoshi on his lap, obstructing most of the view. Satoshi tries not to put too much of his weight on his friend’s lap, struggling because he does not want him to complain of any numbing when they arrive at their stop. But Sho leans toward him that Satoshi can feel the guy’s warmth on his back, and whispers on his ear, “Hey, Satoshi-kun. I told you to make yourself comfortable. You’re all stiff and I can feel you holding yourself back. I’m all right. Just sit down.”

With those words reassuring him, Satoshi leans back, his bum perfectly settling in on Sho’s lap and before long, he surrenders to slumber.

***

“With this in our hands, we can make Sho do our homeworks!”

“We can have Satoshi obey our orders for a week or even a month!”

“Or, or, or, we can have them treat the three of us to a luxurious lunch!”

Hushed yet excited whispers of their friends wake Satoshi up. He opens his eyes to a grinning Masaki on his side and in the background, he can hear the muffled giggles of the other two sitting across from them.

“Good evening, Oh-chan! We’re nearly there. Had a good sleep?”

Satoshi can only nod.

But he pauses when the guy under him snores too loudly, making Satoshi feel the vibrations from the guy’s chest. Satoshi turns his head and sees Sho sleeping soundly below him. His head is tucked on the crook of Sho’s neck and he is held in place by Sho’s solid grip on his waist. Sho has his head back against the train carriage’s wall and he’s lightly snoring in his deep sleep. 

“You can still sleep, Oh-chan. After all, we still have an hour or so,” he hears Nino say a little too late, for he already has his eyes drooping close even after the prior realization.

***

Satoshi wakes up again and this time, due to insistent pokes on his cheek. He has expected a lot of things to wake up to but looking straight at Sho’s inquisitive eyes isn’t one of them. But there he is. Staring into Sho’s wide eyes as he wakes him up.

“We’re here,” he whispers. Satoshi jumps up in surprise and notices the absence of the meddling three. 

“Where are they?” Satoshi asks.

“Who knows? But they took a lot of pictures of us sleeping for eventual blackmail,” Sho answers with a sly grin. “We look like a couple.”

Satoshi’s sure his cheeks are burning in embarrassment so he picks his suitcase up from the floor and stomps away from the teasing Sho. 

“I was just joking!”


End file.
